1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to flexible coverings, such as aluminum foil and plastic wrap for items, typically food, having a soft upper surface, such as cakes covered with frosting, casseroles, etc., and more particularly to a device which protects such surfaces from contact with such flexible coverings.
2. Prior Art
It is quite usual in the home to store freshly prepared food items such as cakes, casseroles and other baked items, salads and food platters in a dish or on a platter with a flexible wrapping covering the top to preserve freshness. Many such food items have soft and/or sticky upper surfaces.
When a flexible covering is placed directly over a soft or sticky surface of a food item, contact between the covering and the food surface is likely to damage the food's appearance. For example, frosting on a cake or tomato sauce on baked fish may be smeared, and cheese on a casserole may stick to the covering. In order to avoid this problem it has been common to vertically insert many toothpicks into the top of the food items and then wrap the covering over the toothpicks which keep the covering from contacting the food. However, this technique is quite time consuming and delicate, can result in holes in the covering, is effective only when the food can adequately support the toothpicks and, of course, results in holes being formed therein. Furthermore, a supply of toothpicks must be available.